


Symphony of Science

by DayDayChan



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDayChan/pseuds/DayDayChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Bruce and Peter make their relationship harmonize while keeping it secret from everyone while keeping their own secrets from each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of Science

Peter stared, he knew he shouldn't, but why wouldn't he? Bruce was standing shirtless in the lab. he tried to be subtle, peeking slightly over the rim of his glasses, pretending to screw something into a piece of structured metal as he looked over at the older male. His Dad was over there with him, attaching little electric patches on his pulse points. The two were trying to create a system to help Bruce control himself from Hulking out. Peter was all for this, Bruce was a good guy, he didn't deserve to have to worry about turning into a big, green rage monster during everyday life. Also, if it meant the older man was half naked in the lab, who was he to protest?

A few high pitched beeps interrupted the soft, scientific banter across the room, it caused Tony to sigh and excuse himself, cursing out Dummy as he left the lab, the robot following behind. Bruce chuckled quietly to himself before glancing around the lab, looking for something to do as he waited for Tony to return. That’s when he noticed Peter. Bruce smiled lightly and made his way over. Peter silently panicked and looked down at his work, switching the screw driver for a metal piece for a small arrow head,playing with that for a moment before looking up and ‘first noticing’ Bruce in his near proximity

“Oh, hey, Dr. Banner,” Peter said, giving him a smile, it crooked and awkward.

“Hey, Peter. What are you working on?” The older man asked, giving a calm, casual smile.

“Oh, uh...” Peter started, scattering for his blueprints, “It’s for Clint. He only has so many arrows and its dangers for him to keep going out and retrieving them during battles. you know? So, I’m trying to make smaller arrows, just as powerful as his regular ones, just smaller and generally more in his quiver-- Oh, I’m also making him a new one of those too, to coincide with the, uh, arrows.”

Bruce kept his calm smile and rested his elbows on the work table, looking from the well drawn blueprints, then back to Peter.

“That’s really nice of you, Peter. Are you going to have him test the arrows? Because as great as this all sounds, if the arrows don't’ work or fire correctly this is frankly a waste of your time and your effort and we don't’ want that.

“Uh...” The teen shifted on the stool, pushing his glasses up, “Well... that’s the thing... It’s a surprise... I expect it's going to take me awhile to make, but I was hoping to give it to him for Christmas.”

“So, you have months to work on this but no way to test it if its actually working properly?” Bruce chuckled.

“Yeah...”

“Well,” Bruce started, keeping a smile on his face, “I’ll see if there are any arches in te recruits program and I’ll have them fire them for you, okay?”

Peter smiled brightly, almost childishly, and he nodded. “yeah, that sounds great.” Wow, Bruce was really cool. He’d always been really cool. That’s part of the reason Peter was crushing so hard on him. He was extremely smart, really nice, beyond helpful and as a bonus, he was attractive. And, come on, who wouldn’t fall for a superhero?

“So, what present do you want?”

“Huh?” Peter blinked, raising his eyebrow, “What Christmas present do I want? Uh... Well... It’s June, so... I don’t know...”

This earned a wholehearted laugh from Bruce, the man shaking his head lightly. “No, I mean as a graduation present. You had a rough ride in high school, you deserve a reward.”

“Oh,” Peter said, giving a slight nod, “I don’t really need anything... So...” He shrugged, “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, no,” Bruce protested, standing upright again, “I insist. High School was hard socially for me too. You have earned something nice for getting through it.”

“Well.. Uh... Thank you.” He said, giving a soft smile.

“Bruce, “Tony said, snapping his fingers, clipboard now in his other hand, “We have more tests to do, no more flirting.

Peter couldn't help but blush, “Dad!” This caused Bruce to smile and put his hands up, walking back toward Tony. “No flirting, Stark, just innocent science talk, like we have.”

“Yeah, yeah, arms out, feet shoulder width apart and hold your breath, we need to get your heart rate down again.”

Heart rate... His heart rate was high?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> This is my first work here and I really hope you all like it... I know its short, but I do plan on writing more. 
> 
> Please, critic me as you feel is right, I'm more than happy to apply your input into my work!


End file.
